Fafner: Right of Left
Fafner in the Azure: Right of Left is a TV special that serves as a prequel to Fafner: Dead Aggressor. Synopsis Yumi Ikoma and Ryou Masaoka are children who have been selected to take part in a top-secret mission, to be the pilots of the first Fafner combat units; the last chance of survival for the human race. The enemy is ruthless, remorseless and is able to read the minds of humans. Therefore, the details of this mission are kept a secret even from the personnel involved. The young pilots must use all their courage and faith in order to survive and complete their mission or the fate of mankind would be compromised. Plot Humanity has been fighting for a long time against the mysterious Festum, an extra-terrestrial silicon life form from outer space that appears thirty years ago. The scene shows a fleet of jet fighters in battle with Festum. In order to let the others live, some sacrifice had to be made. This is a story of the survivor. Tatsumiya Island is a peaceful and safe haven island from the Festum threat. The inhabitant live out their lives as normal unknown about with Festum threat, though the adult seem knew what was going on outside the island. On July 20th, 2145; Ryo Masaoka, the Student Council President was giving out a speech on behalf of the graduates to the island resident before the graduation ceremony at the beach. It is then known that on graduating, the graduate will be told about the Festum threat and the current situation to the world. Later at the Student Council room, Ryo was leaving after a chat with Yumi Ikoma, the Student Council Vice-president and Soushi Minashiro when Karin Kuramae enter. Karin then discusses with Yumi about Ryo and the graduation ceremony, when Yumi inform her that Ryo does not want anyone to know that he is on medication. It is then known than Ryo has an anaemia inherited from his late mother, resulting in his appearance look pale, weakness, pallor and weariness. Kazuki Makabe then stumble onto Ryo who was resting by the tree and help to send him to Toomi Hospital. At Toomi Hospital, they both stumble into Shouko Hazama who were sick (In Dead aggressor, we know about her disease). Kazuki then leaves both of them for their medical check-up. Dr Chizuru Toomi inform Ryo that his symptoms have stabilised and suggesting reducing the amount of painkiller use. Ryo then told her about the experimental trial Fafner, Fafner Titan model (TSX) and was glad it is voluntary. Dr Chizuru then asks Ryo how he doing since his mother passes away two years ago. He assured her that the island is small and can ask anyone for help if he needs it and he is not along (Referring to Shouko). After the medical check-up, Ryo was surprised that Shouko has not gone home yet and playing with Ryo pet dog, Pooky. Shouko told him that she was waiting for Maya Toomi. Ryo was envied that Shouko has a good friend around her while half of his friend already graduated. Soon Ryo saw Maya from the distant and told Shouko to cherish the time she had by her side with her friend. At the Ikoma home residence, Kouzou Minashiro and Fumihiko Makabe were leaving after discussing with the bedridden Professor Masayuki Ikoma regarding L-Plan when his daughter, Yumi return home from school. Later at the Alvis meeting, Kouzou unveils the L-Plan to the high ranking member of Alvis to act as a decoy to give them more time for the island core to develop personality and hide the island as well as the development of Nothung model Fafner from the Festum. Yumi after enjoying time with Ryo swimming at the beach return home to find her father lying outside the garden in a very weak state and told her to go to Alvis. He passed away after that. After the funeral, Yumi found her father phone at the garden and became aware of L-Plan as well as the Fafner Titan model. The memory chip in the phone emits a sound wave that played in her mind. Ryo later congratulates Yumi on her graduation after knowing about Alvis and see the Fafner unit with her own eye. It is then known that when someone from the island discovered the existence of Alvis, they can’t go back with their own normal lives and must choose to work together with the adults in defending the island. Ryo later received his Alvis access card from Dr Chizuru while Yumi decided to follow the same path as her father after meeting with Kouzou and receiving her Alvis access card. She later took a shower and cut her hair short before joining the other trainee of the experimental trial Fafner for training. Ryo was shocked to see her participated in the trial. The full plan of L-Plan was unveiled to them where L-boat, the left section of Alvis detach and use as a decoy without the Welled Shield and Mirror Camouflage technology to prevent the Festum from discovering Alvis and Tatsumiya Island. Once it detach it will submerge, follow the drift current and emerge three days later. The plan required two months to act as a decoy and the Festum must see the L-boat as the main island to hide Tatsumiya Island. After two months, the L-boat will activate Fenrir system automatically and unlock the door to the submarine for evacuation. The training then began. Ryo was partnered with Yumi to have balance characteristics when crossing, a phenomenon where both partners' minds were linked through the Siegfried system installed on the unit. After the training, Ryo tries hard to find an owner to care for Pooky to no avail before the L-Plan were executed. It was not until he sees Karin feed Pooky and were surprised that Pooky ate from someone else besides from him. Karin then agrees to look after his dog and this made Ryo worry-free about Pooky. On September 2nd,2145, the final preparations were completed and L-Plan were executed. L-boat detaches from Alvis and were left to drift into the ocean. Three days later, L-boat emerges and encounter the Festum. Ryo and Yumi deployed to combat the threat and achieve the first victory for mankind in 30 years. By the sixth battle, Sanae Kaburagi start to show sign of the assimilation phenomenon leaving her in a comatose state. On the eight battle, another pilot falls to the comatose state. As the wave of Festum keep attacking, one Fafner unit was destroyed and another lost functionality leaving only two remaining unit. Soon one by one of the pilot falls to comatose state leaving three them of to fight. On November 2nd, 2145, L-Plan successfully completed and L-boat unlock escaped submarine door as well as automatically activated Fenrir system. However, the Festum attack prompting Yumi and Ryo to fight while L-boat personnel evacuate. But it was too late as the Festum are able to adapt to water, destroyed and assimilated the submarine. As the last resort, both remaining Fafner units lead the Festum into an underwater trench to prevent harm to Tatsumiya Island. Both Ryo and Yumi confessed their love for each other before being assimilated by the Fafner Titan model but not before Ryo left a beacon message and activate Fenrir system. Four months later, both wreckages of the Fafner unit were recovered from the depth of the ocean. The data gather help improve the Alvis countermeasure against the Festum. As the same time, the beacon message recorded by Ryo was played throughout the island. Characters L-Plan *Ryo Masaoka *Yumi Ikoma *Jun Tachigi *Takeshi Murakami *Yukihiro Funabashi *Sayuri Shibata *Sanae Kaburagi *Toru Yanase Alvis *Kouzou Minashiro - Commander of Alvis *Fumihiko Makabe - Second in command of Alvis after Kouzo Minashiro *Masayuki Ikoma - The mastermind and planner of Plan L *Karin Kuramae - Pilot of Fafner Mark Zwei (II) *Soshi Minashiro - Son of Kouzou Minashiro and Siegfried System user *Chizuru Toomi *Youko Hazama *Ayane Kondou *Kiyomi Kaname Tatsumiya Island Resident *Shouko Hazama *Kazuki Makabe *Maya Toomi *Kenji Kondou Mechanic *Fafner Titan Model (TSX) *Fafner Mark Eins (I) *Fafner Mark Zwei (II) Soundtrack Gallery References *TV Tropes/Characters *Myanimelist See Also Category:Television Series Category:Fafner Series